Uchiha's problem
by Catastrophe13
Summary: OneShot. Fugaku Uchiha tenía una técnica infalible, que te permitía encontrar a tu esposa, incluso si tenías seis años. Cuando Itachi se enteró, sólo pudo pensar en que tenían un jodido problema


**Holaaaaaaaa, he regresado por aquí, después de tomarme unos días (?) para procesar ciertas cosas c: . Quiero agradecer profundamente sus reviews, es muy bonito leerlos ;-; me alegra mucho que les gusten mis historias. Y bueno, decidí volver con ese OneShot que se me ocurrió -como siempre sin tener idea de como- Espero les guste**

 **PD: Me han preguntado si continuaré Guitar y ¡Por supuesto! quizás en un rato suba continuación o mañana -Y si no es así, esta semana sí o sí- Es probable que vuelva a la Universidad la próxima semana, así que quizás desapareceré por el período de exámenes ;-;**

 **N/A: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Si les gusta, ya saben review, favorito o lo que sea :3**

* * *

Cuando Fugaku Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su amiga Mikoto se sintió tremendamente afortunado

Una determinación de hierro lo embargo

Con tan sólo seis años, él ya se había dado cuenta que la quería como su esposa, así que simplemente se limitó a invitarla a pasear por la villa

Fue un paseo tranquilo, como a ella le gustaba, Fugaku se sentía tremendamente satisfecho cada vez que la veía sonreír, incluso, decidió comprarle algunos dangos –aunque él sinceramente detestaba lo dulce- Mikoto parecía encantada

Entre conversaciones –al menos por parte de ella, él se limitaba a mover la cabeza para afirmar o negar, lo que fuera que ella estaba diciendo- pasó la tarde

— Fugaku-Kun, creo que ya se ha hecho tarde, mamá estará preocupada

Era cierto, ¡Qué clase de imagen le daría a sus futuros suegros! ¡Él no era ningún irresponsable! ¡No, señor! Simplemente, disfrutaba la compañía de Mikoto

Decidido tomó su mano y comenzó a correr, de regreso a los terrenos Uchiha

— ¡Fugaku-Kun! — Él giró su cabeza para mirarla. — ¡Vas muy rápido!

Suspiró, esa chica era una molesta. Detuvo su andar y contempló como ella se recuperaba

Los últimos rayos del atardecer arrancaban un brillo que jamás había visto en el cabello de la morena

El Uchiha contuvo el aliento, realmente le gustaba el cabello de Mikoto

Cuando ella levantó la vista, y lo miró con esos ojos negros, él tragó grueso

Sus ojos eran negros, sí, pero como una cálida noche de verano. Fugaku odiaba el verano, pero pensó que junto a Mikoto, podría comenzar a gustarle

— Mikoto

La morena lo miró extrañada ¡Fugaku estaba actuando como un loco!

— Cuando seamos mayores— Él continuó. — Quiero que seas mi esposa

Mikoto juró que su corazón había dejado de latir, para luego comenzar un cabalgar desenfrenado. Y sólo atino a colgarse del brazo de Fugaku chillando

— ¡Acepto!

 _Él sonrió con suficiencia, realmente elegir a una chica por su cabello brillante y sus ojos cálidos era el mejor presagio para encontrar a la mujer de tu vida_

Incluso si tenías seis años

* * *

Obito Uchiha había escuchado atento mil veces la historia que se contaba en el Clan

Por lo tanto, él era tremendamente consciente de dos cosas

Número uno: Debes escoger a tu esposa por su cabello

Número dos: Debes escoger a tu esposa por sus ojos

Tras esta _extenuante_ deducción, Obito comenzó a repasar mentalmente los rostros de sus compañeras de academia

¡Todas le parecían muy simplonas!

 _Hasta que claro, la imagen de Rin se cruzó por su mente_

¡Rin! Rin era perfecta; Su cabello castaño era corto, pero en ningún momento la historia narraba algo sobre el largo del cabello. Además el pelo de su compañera de equipo brillaba en todo momento, sin importar la cantidad que hubiera

¡Y sus ojos! ¡Le recordaban a una cálida tarde de otoño!

Una determinación de hierro lo embargo,

 _Había encontrado a la chica perfecta_

Confesaría sus sentimientos y todo saldría maravillosamente, como era de esperar ¡Él era un Uchiha y nadie resistiría sus encantos!

Contento, se dirigió a la floristería Yamanaka, compró un gran ramo de lirios, _los favoritos de ella_ , esperando que realmente todo valiera la pena, se había quedado sin comprar sus queridos dangos por las flores

 _¡Pero Rin lo valía!_

Sonrió de manera enigmática cuando vio a la joven apoyada en el punto de reunión usual

— ¡Eh Rin-Chan!

La aludida levantó su vista y le sonrió al muchacho, mientras su cabello destellaba bajo los rayos de sol

Obito se congeló, realmente le gustaba _la forma en que su cabello brillaba_

Avanzó con paso seguro, mientras Rin lo seguía con la mirada

 _Como el otoño_

Resopló satisfecho, ¡Vaya combinación!

— ¡Obito-Kun! ¿Ocurre algo? Te has quedado como un tonto

Sólo entonces el Uchiha salió de su ensoñación, él debía lucir grandioso y no como un tonto. Carraspeó mientras plantaba el ramo de lirios en la cara de Rin

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, mientras su boca formaba una perfecta "O" gracias a la sorpresa

— Obito-Kun — Fue apenas un susurro, pero escuchar su nombre le dio algo de fuerza

— Te he traído esto, porque bueno… ¡Me gustas Rin! ¡Tienes el cabello más brillante de Konoha! ¡No importa si es corto como de niño! Y tus ojos son cálidos como…Como el ¡Chocolate!

Rin arrugó la nariz, ¡Que grandes motivos para declararse! Esperó en silencio que Obito continuara

— Y…De verdad el sol hace lucir tu cabello más brillante

Ella bufó, ese tonto Uchiha

— Gracias Obito, pero creo que justamente ahora, _Kakashi me agrada más_

¡Pum! Golpe, Uchiha Obito terminó con el ramo de lirios en su mano, maldiciendo al dobe de Kakashi, y jurando en silencio que jamás, nunca en la vida…

 _Volvería a considerar un cabello brillante y unos ojos cálidos como la cualidad para escoger a su futura esposa_

* * *

Itachi era sin duda alguna la mente más brillante del clan Uchiha

Por eso cuando escuchó la historia de su otosan y su okasan frunció tanto el ceño que su cabeza llegó a dolerle

— ¡Tsk! ¡Vaya tontería!

Si él tenía que escoger a una esposa, la escogería por cualidades más importantes: Como el valor y la inteligencia

¡Cabello y ojos! ¡Qué superficialidad!

Cuando vio el puchero de okasan, decidió que era tiempo de huir

Vagaba por las calles de los terrenos Uchiha, pateando piedras, la luna bañaba las copas de los árboles dándoles un aspecto que realmente le gustaba. Suspiró, él tendría que estar enseñándole a su ototo sobre los verdaderos valores que debía tener una mujer, antes de que su madre corrompiera su tierna mente

— Parece que alguien está de mal humor

El mayor de los hermanos Uchiha se congeló, esa voz ¿Debía ser justamente ella?

Ahí tras el árbol más grande dentro de los terrenos estaba Matsuri

— Tsk, no es así

Ella se carcajeo encantada

— Itachi-Kun, eres demasiado fácil de leer ¿Lo sabías?

Él se sonrojó violentamente, ella no lo conocía nada, _en cambio él a ella_

 _Itachi recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la vio, paseando de la mano junto a su madre, casi en el límite de los terrenos del clan, pudo ver a una mota azabache que canturreaba de aquí para allá_

— _¡Buenos días Mikoto-San!_

 _El pequeño Uchiha miró extrañado a su madre ¿Acaso conocía a esa niña?_

— _¡Buenos días Matsuri-Chan!_

 _Matsuri amplió su sonrisa y dirigió sus ojos azules a Itachi_

— _¿Él es su hijo?_

 _Mikoto pareció encantada con la atención que la peliazul le daba a su pequeño_

— _¡Sí! Uchiha Itachi_ _—_ _La mujer comenzó a empujar ligeramente al primogénito._ _—_ _Preséntate como un caballero_

 _Itachi bufó, ¿Qué era? ¿Un mono de feria? De mala gana estiró su mano_

— _Mi nombre es Itachi_

 _Matsuri le dedicó una sonrisa radiante, le faltaba un diente_

 _¡Que molesta!_

— _Soy Matsuri, es un gusto, Itachi-Kun_

 _Y sin decir más, se alejó corriendo muy sonrojada_

 _Desde ese día, Itachi observó a Matsuri en todo momento, descubriendo que siempre se la encontraba: No importaba a donde fuera, ella siempre estaba ahí_

 _Primero, era después de los entrenamientos con su padre, él claramente agotado, se echaba bajo la sombra del árbol más grande, y ella siempre puntual, llegaba con galletas y un poco de té_

 _Ella se sentaba a su lado, y comenzaban a platicar, cada día era igual, ella se lo había prometido, cada día volvería a verlo después de sus entrenamientos_

 _Itachi apreció entonces la primera cualidad de la niña: Compromiso_

 _Cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para ir a la academia, él descubrió lo que más lo maravillaba de la morena: Inteligencia_

 _Matsuri demostraba un completo dominio de las artes que una kunoichi necesitaba, no era débil, era respetuosa y sabía cumplir con todos sus deberes_

 _Cuando Itachi descubrió a Matsuri ayudando a las ancianas de la aldea con sus compras, notó que poseía un gran corazón_

— ¡Eh Itachi! ¡Te has quedado en otro planeta!

Itachi posó sus ojos en ella, sí, era molesta, y terriblemente _tenaz_

— Hmp, eres una molesta Matsuri

Ella sonrió complacida

— Y tú un desagradable

No sabía a ciencia cierta, cuando había descubierto sus sentimientos por la chica, ni siquiera sabía si algún día fuera a desposarla, pero sabía que ella tenía características dignas de una verdadera esposa

Se acercó y tomó su mano, con lentitud, invitándola a caminar, ella le dio un ligero apretón que lo hizo voltear a ver sus ojos

 _Sus ojos azules, le recordaban al invierno, su época favorita del año, cálido invierno con chocolate caliente y un montón de frazadas_

¡Oh por kami! Se había fijado en la calidez de sus ojos

Bufó, a lo que ella soltó una carcajada moviendo su cabello bajo la luz de la luna

 _La luz de la luna le arrancaba destellos al cabello azabache de la muchacha, haciendo que brillara con gracia_

Itachi Uchiha comprobó entonces, que estaba terriblemente _jodido_

Los Uchiha tenían un problema

Ahora sólo le quedaba una opción, hacer lo imposible porque su ototo no cayera en la técnica infalible de su padre

* * *

Itachi se empeñó los primeros seis años en enseñarle a Sasuke lo básico sobre chicas –sin dejar que su padre le contara acerca de cabellos y ojos, no señor.-

Lamentablemente para el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, llegó el día en que su ototo tuvo que ingresar a la academia

 _Y tendría que conocer chicas_

 _Mal presagio_

Como era de esperarse, Sasuke se robó la atención de todas sus compañeras. Sin embargo, él recordaba las palabras de su onisan. Debía mantener los ojos abiertos y la vista en el futuro, no distraerse con chiquillas que no planeaban nada provechoso para el futuro

Entonces, la maestra tuvo un brillante plan, armar grupos de tres para simular lo que sería trabajar en equipo en el futuro

El pequeño Uchiha bufó, no le gustaba nada eso de tener que lidiar con los tontos niños del jardín, ni siquiera quería que le tocara con el dobe –Naruto, su mejor amigo- porque simplemente era un _dobe_. Y todas las niñas le parecían tan ruidosas que le dolían los oídos sólo de imaginar sus voces

Lo emparejaron con el dobe y una niñita de frente enorme, que portaba alegre un listón rojo del mismo tamaño de su frente

Naruto le había dicho que se llamaba Sakura y que era su interés amoroso. A él le daba igual

¡Ni siquiera había reparado en ella!

El dobe en cambio, la adulaba, diciendo que su cabello era suave como los pétalos de las flores y sus ojos cálidos como la primavera

¡Bah!

— Dobe

Una risita lo sacó de la futura sarta de insultos para Naruto y por primera vez se fijó en su nueva compañera

Tenía el cabello rosa hasta los hombros, el listón hacía un contraste bonito. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos grandes y verdes

 _Como la primavera_

No supo bien porque, pero a los seis años sintió por primera vez a su corazón latir como un loco

Casi pensó que todos podrían escucharlo

— ¡Ieh teme! No me digas así

— Ustedes son graciosos

¡Oh! Y su voz era dulce

Él odiaba el dulce, pero la voz de _Sakura no le molestó en lo más mínimo_

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Sasuke Uchiha pasó de ser el niño más deseado de Konoha a ser el adolescente más deseado. La población femenina se revolucionaba cada vez que el moreno paseaba por la aldea

Pero, él sólo tenía un interés amoroso

Desde los seis años

 _Sakura Haruno_

Su actual compañera de equipo era realmente bonita, a Sasuke le gustaba todo de ella, pero sobretodo su cabello rosa –ahora largo, pero igual de sedoso como lo imaginó Naruto- y además desprendía un aroma a cerezo que Sasuke definía como 'Asesina neuronas'. Además, sus ojos seguían igual de grandes y brillantes, _cálidos como la primavera_

Suspiró, parecía un crio

Sin duda alguna, lo que más emocionaba a Sasuke era que Sakura estaba igual de interesada en él

Además de haber ganado una batalla contra el dobe –que no salió del todo mal, porque así Naruto pudo comprobar sus sentimientos por la menor del clan Hyūga-

Doble victoria para Sasuke

Sin embargo, Sasuke ocultaba su relación con Sakura de su familia por el simple hecho que parecía un bobo. Se supone que a él no le interesaban nada más que su entrenamiento

¡Pamplinas!

* * *

Itachi había notado extraño a su ototo, hace demasiado tiempo. Pero no se preocupó, supuso que si Sasuke no se acercaba era porque no era nada importante

¡Gran error!

Gracias a su no-insistencia, veía ahora como su ototo paseaba de la mano con una niña que tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura –y brillante como el mismo sol, sólo que rosa, si es que eso era humanamente posible- y unos ojos que brillaban con una calidez _terrible_ cuando chillaba _¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Sasuke-Kun!_

¡Por kami-sama! ¡Todo se había ido al tacho de la basura!

Sasuke miraba a la pelirosada con la _misma calidez_ , al menos, pensó con optimismo, no se había equivocado al escoger

Su ototo estaba terriblemente _jodido_

Ya era demasiado tarde

Definitivamente, los Uchiha tenían un problema

Mientras Sakura lo besaba con timidez, Sasuke sólo podía pensar que el amor era _terriblemente molesto_ , pero bonito. Es decir, sentir que el corazón se te salía del pecho por alguien era algo especial

Cuando miró a _su_ Sakura, intentó recordar _qué era específicamente en lo que no debía fijarse para escoger a una chica_

Un destelló en el cabello de ella, robó su atención. Volvió a besarla

 _No recordaba los consejos de Itachi_

 _Pero tampoco le importaba_

* * *

 **Me ha gustado terriblemente este fic, en serio u-u. En fin, muchas gracias por leer :3**

 **Deje su review**


End file.
